Robotomy Expansion Snippets
by EveryoneLikesFatRobots
Summary: CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN AND OTHER THINGS. Many snippets based on our favorite awkward teenage robots.
1. Feeding Time for Blastus

After eating every cake in sight, Blastus felt very groggy. He sat down for a moment, just to think about what he had done.

"Mmmmpff…" Blastus moaned with the extra cake inside his maw. "*burp* I think I had too much cake…."

"At least you don't feel like exploding." Thrasher replied, as he walked in.

"But I feel like a zeppelin….!"

"Don't worry, Blastus." "There's more cake outside. All I need to do is bring it to you, since you're too obese to walk-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Well, you need to get bigger." "Otherwise, all of that weight's going to come off."

"So? I can't move my legs, my arms, even my neck is immobile. Eating's not going to make me better, it's going to go all over my body, and it's going to make me sick."

"What if I brought you another food that won't make you sick?"

"And how are you going to do that….?"

"Just don't freak out once I bring it, okay?"

Thrasher walked out. Blastus kindly waited on the food.

3 hours later…

Thrasher walked back in, but had a vat of a certain milkshake, and various tubes and hoses.

"So… Blastus…." "Since all of that cake made you feel sick, how about some shake to make you feel better?"

"I guess so." "Anyways, what did you do with the cakes?"

"Had to put them back, thanks for letting me know that you didn't want them." "You ready for the shake machine I'd brought you?"

"Yes, please!"

Thrasher placed a hose into Blastus' mouth. By pushing the 'vanilla' button, an ivory, creamy substance was streaming through the hose, and into Blastus' mouth.

After a few minutes past, Blastus felt pain instead of pleasure. He moaned miserably. His body was continuously growing fatter.

When the machine already been sucked dry of vanilla shake, Blastus weighed a good 70,000 pounds.

His stomach, thighs, and the rest of his lower body were now covered in stretch marks, because he had never gotten this obese before.

Thrasher rubbed Blastus' gigantic belly, attempting to make him feel better. Blastus began to cry from all the pain in his lower body.

"It's okay, big guy." "You'd want another flavor?"

"*sniff* No thanks." "I'd had enough for today. *UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!*"

* * *

It was halfway morning.

Blastus had suddenly gained 100,000 pounds overnight, immobilizing him as a gigantic blob of lard.

Now, only 85 tons, Blastus felt nothing; except for his heart beat. He belched so loud, that the entire city could possibly hear him. He can barely see with his ponderous cheeks covering his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready~!"

Thrasher brought in, what seemed to be, various sausages from many species of animals, a queen bed-sized omelette that was filled with many cheeses, meats, and coated in about 40 layers of butter, and a gigantic vat of milk.

"Open wide, big guy..." Thrasher said. "Here comes the beef-sausage!"

Thrasher placed the juicy, fattened sausage into his friend's mouth, like if it was a vehicle. He patted the massive belly, to remind him;

"Everything's gonna be okay..." Thrasher said; as he started to tear up. "Just keep growing until you fill the planet, I don't want you to shut down on me... You're my only friend."

Thrasher gave Blastus a kiss on his flabby cheek. Blastus tried to smile, only breaking his friend's heart.

The tall robot broke into tears, and as he kept feeding Blastus, He felt very guilty enough to claim that he fattened his friend up into a behemoth, for a purpose.

Just one purpose.

Thrasher needed to do, what needed to be done... He had climbed up to Blastus' butt cheeks, and opened them up to find the anal pipe. The taller robot's penis, had suddenly been "activated".

"I'm sorry, Blastus..."

He inserted himself, into the pipe. Only to be thrusting deeper, as his robotic manhood became "harder", Blastus began to feel the penetration.

The huge robot's muffled voice was being heard through his massive cheeks and drool-filled maw. He began to tear up, but Thrasher couldn't see his face. Motor oil had exploded; from Thrasher's hard cock inside of the pipe, and he moaned in pleasure from that.

When he removed his penis from the anal pipe, He felt the need to "clean" his friend, by fingering the pipe.

Blastus began to moan, only to make things more pleasurable, his mass jiggled with the movement of his friend's finger.

As the taller robot slowly removed his finger, which was coated in his own motor oil, he had climbed down from the mass, and safely landed on his feet.

"... Please don't tell anyone about what I just did to you."


	2. More Food! More Belly Rubs! More Organs!

Thrasher was now too obese and completely helpless due to his ginormous, overly-fattened body. He weighed about 3,500,000 pounds, making him the heaviest, but fattest robot of his kind.

He suddenly felt very sick, he couldn't breathe properly, and he had gigantic stomach aches after eating mountainous amounts of food.

After getting a few upgrades, Thrasher now had a heart and a set of lungs; that were both the size of skyscrapers, and a stomach that was the size of half of a city. Thus making his breathing normal; and he no longer had stomach aches.

Once upgrading had been done, he was completely addicted to food, and would have to eat 24 hours a day. Apparently, Blastus and Weenus were now his feeders, and he started to enjoy eating, sleeping (to maintain his energy, but he's still being fed while sleeping), and he loved getting belly, butt, and moob rubs.

His life was quite enjoyable, despite being the size of a large city.

It was 3 months after Thrasher became ginormously obese, and he now weighed 96,000,000 pounds; making him into a 43,544-ton, city crushing blob.

He was too busy eating about 850 wedding cakes that were 1,000 feet-tall each, and washing it all down with an huge vat filled with what seemed to be a mix of oil, milk, and lard; which was being sunk into his loose, but soft blubber.

Blastus climbed onto Thrasher's jiggling, warm exterior; and rested himself on the soft mass.

"I didn't expect you to get this huge." Blastus said; massaging the blubbery exterior. "Looks like you're gonna need bigger organs."

Thrasher belched loudly. He wanted to rub his belly, but his arms were too heavy to be lifted.

"Blastus…" Thrasher said quietly, then asked; "Will you rub my belly for me?"

"Of course, anything for my friend!" Blastus said.

The shorter robot began to knead his friend's huge gut, causing Thrasher to belch and fart in pleasure. It felt very soothing. The gigantic blob-bot stuck his tongue out and panted like a dog.

The kneading continued, but it was much harder this time. Thrasher started to drool; and he couldn't stop salivating.

When the kneading was finished, Blastus' hands felt weak, and decided to rest them for a minute or two.

Thrasher moaned loudly, thus creating an 'addiction pain'.

"Is someone hungry?" Blastus said in a sweet-tone of voice, and then spoke normally. "Dude, don't waste all of those wedding cakes….. Weenus and I spent a fortune on those."

Blastus continued resting his worn-out hands.

Weenus climbed upon the mass.

"I couldn't find any more chocolate for you to eat." Weenus said. "You already crushed that candy factory from across the street…"

Thrasher sighed.

"… What am I going to eat?" The massive blob-bot said, as he left out an expression of frustration.


End file.
